Jin Long
Jin Long is a Aogiri-affiliated ghoul, residing in the 20th Ward. Appearance Jin has thin, yet sharp dark-brown eyes and black hair, cropped neatly. Initially, he seems to possess a fairly slender, almost frail build. Upon closer inspection, Jin's body is surprisingly sturdy, with hardened muscle bonding together his overall thinner physique. His height is about 5'7, and he usually wears darker, less conspicuous clothing to divert attention from himself. Occasionally, he wears lightly tinted glasses as a part of his human identity, although he doesn't require them to see. He usually has a slightly sarcastic or uninterested expression on his face, and has a tendency to slouch when standing. Personality Jin, like many other ghouls, has mastered the art of artifice, constructing a mostly false identity and personality while guising as a human. To his co-workers, he's the quiet, modest editor of the 20th ward's local newspaper, earnestly working at the dull practice of correcting the paper's grammatical errors. His true personality is slightly more interesting. While he does retain his calm and laid-back demeanor, this merely acts as a foil for his violent, almost bloodthirsty desires, typical of a ghoul his age. Having lost faith in the existence of any kind of justice or righteousness long ago, Jin has holds a cynical view of life, always doubting the legitimacy of others, rarely expressing trust in anyone except himself. As a practitioner of his own twisted interpretation of Daoist philosophy, he believes that ghouls are, like any other living being, apart of nature, and it is of their innate instinct to kill and consume humans. Thus, he reasons that by slaughtering innocent humans, he is merely doing his own part in maintaining the ebb and flow of nature. Those who threaten to disrupt this natural balance (the CCG) consequently become his enemies. Despite the influence Daoism has had on his demeanor, he doesn't necessarily take this conviction, or life in general, very seriously. He has a tendency to joke around, even in the midst of dangerous life-or-death situations. He shows indifference towards both humans and ghouls, finding their petty motivations to be repetitive and dull, only garnering respect for those who happen to spark his interest. His mocking personality may appear to be judgmental or heartless, but it really just demonstrates his own emotional insecurities, which he conceals by exposing the flaws of others. History Born in Shanghai, China. Moved to Tokyo for unknown reasons. Powers and Abilities High physical strength: Posseses immense brute strength from years of surviving in the slums of Shanghai. His frail appearance can mislead possible enemies, as he can react with surprising force and can easily tear apart a unsuspecting human. High Regeneration: Jin can survive fairly fatal wounds, given his Rinkaku RC type. Injuries like minor cuts heal within minutes, while more lethal injuries require more time and a stable food source. High Speed: While not necessarily very agile, Jin can be incredibly fast in short bursts, charging at opponents or escaping at full speed. He has difficulty changing direction when sprinting in these short bursts, however. Literacy: Is highly knowledgeable in both Japanese and Chinese, which is expected given his occupation as a newspaper editor. He has a easier time reading sloppier handwriting or poorly spelled/grammatically incorrect language, and has a way with words, at times speaking quite eloquently. Cunning Mind: Jin can become very creative, naturally being quite the quick thinker. He has a tendency to exploit whatever he can to gain an advantage, especially if things aren't going to his favor. Combat: : Strengths: Listed above. : Weaknesses: EHEHEHE YOU CANT SEE THIS MR/MISS POWERGAMER! Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Jin's kagune takes in a fairly simple design: it consists of two rather sturdy and flexible light-amber tentacles, with each having a deadly sharpened point at the tip. The surface of the kagune is quite scaley, and are fairly long. These appendages are lined with sharpened spines, resembling the tail structure of a dragon or ancient reptilian creature. Strengths: Being a Rinkaku RC type, Jin's kagune offers several opportunities for inflicting immense damage on its targets. The tentacles can grasp and gore into objects, and the sharpened spines can easily cut through the flesh of humans and ghouls alike. The two tentacles can even be used to aid in mobility, often serving as extra legs to increase speed. In addition, due to the way Rinkaku RC cells bind so easily, regenerating the tentacles can take a matter of minutes, depending on the user's vitality. Weaknesses: The tentacles are fairly brittle, and prove to be poor defensive weapons. Bikaku ghouls tend to be the hardest hitting against this RC type. Mechanics: No outlying features beyond what has already been detailed. Threads Relationships Quotes * Quote * Quote Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * factoid Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree